


The Eye Of The Storm.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, International Stories, Romance, Series: Whether or Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-01
Updated: 1999-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Victoria is in prison... and Ben and Tor in no uncertain terms back together ... but with Metcalf's bail approved things can't remain this quiet for long.  This story is a sequel to Calm Before the Storm.





	The Eye Of The Storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Eye of The Storm.

# The Eye of The Storm. 

Rating:- R (Language, (straight) sex, graphic descriptions of injuries \- not one for the squeamish.). 

Series:- Part 4 in the 'Whether or Not...' Series. 

  1. It Never Rains... 
  2. ...But It Pours 
  3. The Calm Before the Storm 
  4. The Eye of the Storm 

Spoilers:- Oodles for VS/Small spoiler for The blue line. And probably a few more of the earlier episodes. 

Teaser:- Victoria Metcalf is finally in jail. Tor and Ben are once again an item. Beth is doing well. Everything in the garden looks rosy. But with the news of VM's bail being approved, the sky's darken and once again she turns Ben's world upside down... But will Tor and Beth come through the storm unscarred.. Or will the dark lady take yet another victim? 

Comments- Please..Comments 

Notes:- This goes on a bit so grab yourself a drink and a packet of smarties (or M & M's if you prefer) and turn the lights down low....

As for VM I tried to show two sides of her... I hope this comes across... It's not one for the complete unflexible VM haters but it's not a VM lover's one too. I think it's probably showing a more balanced view than a lot of works I have read, but then again maybe not:O) 

Notes2:- I have used some medical terms in this story (nearer the end.) Most of them are marked with a '#' and if they are there is a brief translation(into English) of them at the bottom of the story. If you want any further explaination please do not hesitate to get in contact with me via e mail




# The Eye of The Storm.by Vicki

With Victoria Metcalf in jail, Tor noticed a change in Ben. His eyes had lost a dark shadow. His gait had gained a bounce she had never noticed before. Ben to, had noticed the change in himself. This shocked him slightly, he had, for a long while considered himself over 'That woman' as Ray had always refered to her as. Only now that he had met her once again, and arrested her for the second time did the whole situation seem over with. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders, a burden he didn't even realise he was carrying. Yes, now he could get on with the rest of his life. It was all 'not real' and he wandered about in a happy daze. 

They had stayed on for a couple of days in the small town where Victoria Metcalf had been living for the last two years. It was a pleasant spot by the water and neither Ben or Tor had particularily wanted to leave. However, now Chicago was calling them back. Back to the hustle and bustle of city life, back to the precinct and the consulate, back to the hospital's ER. Leaving a lot of old feelings behind Ben and Tor packed up the car again and got ready to travel due South once more. 

**** 

"Mummy, Do I *have* to sit in the back?" 

"Yes." came the authorative reply, there was to be no arguement. "Put your belt on." 

"Shall I sit in the back with her?" He winked, in conspiracy with Beth, who tried - and failed - to wink back. 

"If you must." 

He scrambled over the seat to sit next to his little girl. 

"Really you two are as bad as each other!" Tor commented, smiling at them over her shoulder. 

***** 

"Metal?" 

"No..." There was a long pause. "It begins with an 'm'" Beth encouraged. 

"Mountain?" Suggested Tor. 

"Nope." 

"Mud?" Ben guessed. 

"No... I'll bet you'll never guess..." 

"Mummy?" Ben queried. 

It had been going on for sometime. 

"Give up Ben, you'll never beat her, she changes it." 

"I do not." 

"You do too." 

"I give up." said Ben, sensing World War III was about to erupt. 

"Mountie!" Beth shouted triumphantly. 

"I said that about half an hour ago... "Tor said with a note of anger in her voice. 

"You didn't" 

"Did too." 

"Did not." 

"Did too, Ben, did I not say Mountie?" 

"I can't remember," Ben wimped out, knowing full well she had. 

"Coward." Tor muttered. "I've had enough of this game." With that she turned on the radio. 

***** 

It was dark when they arrived at their interim destination. They had given up, a while back, on the idea of getting home that night and had pulled into the forecourt of the luxurious hotel. Beth had been asleep for an hour or so, curled up against her father's side, his arm wrapped protectively round her. 

"Come on... A night's luxury... on me... I've always wanted to stay in this place." 

Ben scooped Beth up in his arms. She looked so tiny, so fragile, so special. He felt like he could hold her like that forever. 

As they entered the lobby, a bell boy relieved them of their luggage. they booked two rooms next to one another. "The sauna's down the hall on the right, the swimming pool on the left." The desk clerk added as he handed them the credit card like keys. 

"Thank you kindly." Benton Fraser replied and he carried Beth towards the elevator. 

***

The room was warm and welcoming. It had a wide screen TV and video as well as all the cable channels. The mini bar was fully stocked. The bathroom had both a gigantic tub, a power shower all the usual toiletries in a large basket in the corner. There was a complimentary bowl of fruit, and even little sleep masks on each pillow. All in all, everything the tired traveller could want. Laying Beth down on the nearest queen sized bed(there were two), Ben removed her shoes before pulling the quilt over her. Ben sighed. Tor stood close beside him as they watched their daughter breath in and out under the covers, it was magical. Tor squeezed Ben's arm. "She's so beautiful, isn't she." 

Ben just nodded and continued to watch her sleeping form. 

After about half an hour, Tor moved towards the phone. "Hi...yes.. Do you have a sitting service?... Yes for tonight... My daughter... Room 455... Well I just wanted a swim... You can call me if she wakes... 10 minutes? Yes that would be wonderful.. Thank you kindly. My name? ... Yes it's Victoria Spencer.. Thank you again." 

"I'd watch her, you know." Ben spoke as she rang off. 

"I thought you might like to come for a swim with me... Or we could go for a sauna... It *is kind of* like a sweat lodge." She grinned up at the father of her child. Something flashed across his eyes and a smile spread across his face. There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in." 

A woman in her mid sixties came through the door. "Mrs. Spencer? I'm the sitter... Mrs. Fernandez" 

"Well... Dr. Spencer actually..." 

"Sorry..." 

"No matter..." 

"And this is?" 

"Beth. She should sleep through but if there are any problems we'll just be down stairs in the pool or the sauna, just get one of us." 

"Fine... don't you worry... I have five kids of my own... have a nice time." The older woman's eyes twinkled and Tor smiled back. 

"We will." Tor answered as she grabbed some stuff from her case and the two of them left the room. 

**** 

The pool area was deserted. Most of the hotel's clientele were already settled in the bar for the night. Tor made a running dive into the pool, the cool water felt wonderful as it rushed against her fair skin. Still under the water, she heard the faint rip as the Mountie entered the pool in the same way. 

She surfaced and looked round. He was nowhere to be seen. She scanned the area and as she did he appeared from the bottom of the pool, surfacing behind her. Turning towards him she smiled and splashed a small amount of water in his face. 

Ben's brows furrowed, "You know you really shouldn't splash water in someone's face like that." He scolded. 

'Oh God, here goes.' Tor thought, ' A bit of fun and I get another Mountie lecture on health and safety.' 

"No, you should do it more like this." He scooped a huge armful of water and threw it towards her. Laughing, she shook the water out of her face and flipped on to her back, kicking both feet hard to cover the already dripping Constable in a deluge of water, before spinning back onto her front to continue the onslaught from that angle, feeling like a twelve year old once more. Ben in return fought with similar vigour until unable to breathe, he grabbed her wrists to stop the campaign. The laughter stopped as quickly as it had started. He loosened his grip. She removed one hand from his grasp and stroked the left side of his face, never loosing eye contact. He pulled her with the one wrist he still held, with no resistance she floated towards him. His free arm wrapped around her waist and then his lips were on hers. He kissed her like he had wanted to kiss her like that first day in the cabin, like in the emergency room, when he found her again and like every day since then. And now she kissed him back. Now it was what she wanted too. 

'Oh God, I shouldn't be doing this, but yet it feels so good, so right, how can something so wrong be so right?' A possibility crossed her mind. 'Perhaps this isn't wrong...' An Epiphany. 

Freed from the thoughts of error, her hands wandered across his back and pulled this beautiful man towards her. 'Beauty comes from within, but this man was both beautiful inside and out. ' She thought and then pulled away. 

"Can we continue this somewhere more ... private?" 

Ben reddened at her words, excited that she wanted to continue, embarrassed by her straight forwardness, but he nodded and they moved towards the edge of the pool. They pulled on the white hotel robes and walked through the lobby. 

"Ben? Benton Fraser? It *is* you." Mark Smithbauer looked at him. "And who is this?" 

"Dr. Tor Spencer, This is Mark Smithbauer, ex-Hockey player and my oldest friend." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"You too, why don't you two join me for a drink?" 

"Thank you kindly but you know I don't dr--" 

"Oh come on, Ben. I'll buy you a Coke." Mark was insistent 

Ben gave Tor an 'I'm sorry' look, before accepting the invite. 

"Can we get change first?" Tor asked, refusing to sit in the bar in a dressing gown. 

"Meet you in ten?" Mark agreed and the deal was struck. 

Back in their room, Ben apologised to Tor through the bathroom door. "I'm sorry, I tried but we haven't seen each other in so long, the last time we did, he didn't throw a game and the guy who'd paid him to throw it was trying to kill him.. but that's not important what is important is that I love you and now I have to go and spend an hour at least talking to a guy I would, in more normal circumstances, enjoy spending my time with and now I just want to blow him off." 

Tor entered the room in a classy black woollen dress, secured round her neat waist with her Dior belt. Her wet blonde hair was slicked back into a pony tail. She walked straight up to Ben, now dressed in black Chinos and a red shirt. She looked him up and down. "I didn't even know you owned a pair of chinos." 

"There's a lot you don't know about me." 

"That I believe." She kissed him deeply on the mouth, parting his lips momentarily with her tongue. 

"I'll blow him off." he said as his arms spread round her like the smile across his face. 

"Oh no you won't. I've made you wait a long time for this *I* can wait a couple more hours. " It was a let off and a promise all in one. 

As they both went to go through the door, he caught her lips once agian for a short kiss and she smiled at him knowingly as they walked towards the bar. 

**** 

"When I made that shot into the goal it was like I could walk on water...." It was a story that Ben had heard before. 

"Well, technically you were." remarked Ben, the men had been talking hockey for over an hour now and Tor was getting bored. She decided to play a game of her own. She went to buy the next round. Coke for Ben, a Bud. for Mark and a shot of her favourite Malt. On returning with the small tray she sat down close next to Ben. After a few minutes, her hand crept across his thigh just above his knee. She watched the expression of both men. Mark hadn't appeared to notice the 'under the table activity', Ben most definately had. She felt his quadriceps clench as her fingers fell across them. 'So hard' she thought. As she ran her fingers once more up and down and up again. 

A small grin had appeared on the Mountie's face and he lost his place in the conversation. 

"Well," continued Mark, "I know you were always faster than me but I was always stronger." 

"I wouldn't necessarily agree with that... err... I'm sorry, what were you saying?" 

Her fingers wandered up the inside of his thigh not quite reaching their goal before retracing their steps back to his knee. Ben let out a juddering sigh, not quite sure how to handle this situation and then the obvious struck him. Yawning, he stretched before lowering his hands onto his lap. Tor, who watched his every move knew what was coming next. Mark seemed oblivous to their game and continued the hockey stories without a blink. Ben's hand wandered across her thigh and as his fingers grazed the material of her dress she shuddered involentarily. 'I asked for this.' she thought, as his fingers traced their electric pathway over her leg. 

Mark yawned. "Listen, I don't know about you guys but I'm beat. It's been a long day and it's about time I hit the sack. Perhaps you two ought to do the same?" 

Ben and Tor, given an excuse to leave, made no effort to stay and left the bar before Mark. 

Mark wandered over to the bar."Yeah, another beer, and have one yourself." he settled himself on to a bar stool. 

"I see you let them off the hook." The bar tender commented nodding towards the couple as they left. He removed the cap from two more bottles. 

"Look, fun and games are all very well but if I'd kept them here any longer they'd be doing it on the bar." 

The bar tender and Mark laughed as they shared a drink. 

*** 

Tor and Ben walked side by side to the elevator.Their rooms were on the fourth floor and even as they waited for the car to arrive the tension was rising. 

"I just have to.. I err..." Ben disappeared into the men's room across the hall and appeared moments later, shoving something into his pocket. Tor smiled but said nothing, Ben's colour said it all. 

The elevator doors slid open, the car was empty as they stepped in. Just as the car doors were closing, a lady rushed through them, hitting the seven button on the panel. 

Tor spoke in a soft but audible voice, her intention to shock one party and enthrall the other. "Benton, you big stud, take me to bed or lose me forever." 

'Top gun.' Ben thought, remembering the movie well. More thoughts crossed his mind. 'What the Hell. How often do you take risks?' He grabbed Tor bodily and kissed her fiercely. At first she was shocked and then amazed as she returned the kiss as best as she could. 'God I love this man, so predictable, yet so unpredictable at the same time.' As the doors slid open at their floor, their spectator clapped as he lifted Tor off her feet, his lips never leaving hers. But both active parties were oblivious to the rest of the world as he carried her towards his room. He struggled with the plastic key and only once the door was opened Tor spoke. 

"I love you Benton Fraser, I have always loved you." 

He kissed her once more. "I loved, love you, will always love you." and the door slammed shut. 

**** 

He place her down on her feet and they stood half a yard apart, watching each other, wondering who would make the next move. Ben took the initiative. Lifting each foot in turn, he removed both of his shoes. She smiled as she took hers off too, enjoying this new game. 

His socks were next. 'This is going to be fun,' she thought as she unclipped her stockings from their suspenders, slowly slipping each one down her leg in turn, dropping each one from a height, watching it float down to the floor. As she did so, Ben's hand reached to stroke her thigh. "Uh uh." she shook her head. "No touching." he smiled as he processed this new rule. 

He unbuttoned his shirt, lowering it over his shoulders, dropping it onto the untidy heap growing on the floor. She lowered the zipper on her dress, removed her arms from the sleeves, allowing it to fall to her waist where her belt held it fast. 

His belt and chinos were removed with the utmost efficiency. As she undid her belt her dress slid to the floor. 

Ben hestitated, 'he's going to chicken....' she thought as she watched him. She was wrong, he lowered the starched white boxers to the floor. She sighed and copied the action with her own white panties. 

"You don't seem to have one of these." She commented as she played with her bra strap. "Perhaps you'd better help me with mine." She turned her back on him and he undid the fastener, as he did so he wrapped his arms round her breasts and crushed his mouth to the back of her neck. She rolled round within the circle of his embrace and joined her lips to his, as they collided, her knees buckled and he lifted her tiny frame towards him. As her feet left the ground she wrapped her legs around his body and he backed her towards the bed. She collapsed back on to it and waited for him to join her, he did just that, his eyes violet with passion, his mouth open with desire. He paused for a second as if to regain his breath. 

A soft smile crept across his mouth. "I love you, Victoria." 

"And I love you, Benton Fraser." She smiled back and stroked his cheek. She placed her lips on his forehead then scattered tiny, feathery kisses over his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, and as her lips reached his, they reached down to meet her half way. His tongue slowly opening her mouth, probing, re exploring every inch. Her tongue met his in a lustful duel, fighting for possession of one another. 

Her lips continued down, kissing his neck, extracting a long, low moan from somewhere deep within his soul. Her hands followed the line of his body down. She took him in her hand and squeezed him gently, moving her hand slowly up and down until she felt his pulse quicken. Quickly, she withdrew her touch and wandered her fingers back across his body, wanting this to last as long as possible... forever. Her mouth tracked his nipple, making a meandering path towards it, encircling it, before flicking it gently backwards and forwards with her tongue. 

She looked up at his face, his eyes were closed, he lay back against the pillows, completely at her mercy. Once again her tongue took up the expedition in search of the promised land. She gave his second nipple the same treatment as the first, Ben's breathing had become slow and heavy. Stopping only to kiss his 'otter' scar, she continued on her journey. 

As she neared her goal, his hands came down and tangled in her golden hair. 'This is so wonderful, it's painful.' the words burned their path through his brain. She scattered sensitive kisses down the length of him, barely touching him, driving him insane, continuing round the sensitive tip, and then her mouth engulfed him and what her mouth couldn't take, her hand did. Moving him in and out, slowly, slowly. His hands tightened in her hair, knowing he was nearing that point, she stopped bringing her mouth up to the level of his. He brought his mouth down to meet her lips, desperate for their touch. He'd never been his desperate before. Not that first time when he saw 'that woman' after she left prison. Not that first time in the cabin with this beautiful woman. Never. His whole body ached and he knew her plan was to draw this out as long as possible. Tantalizing torture. He pulled away from her lips, dragging his mouth across her neck, remembering how sensitive she was there, he gave it his full attention. 

"Benton." the word was a low whisper, requiring no verbal answer, as her hands wandered across his wonderful shoulders. His mouth found her breast, and he took it into his mouth as his hands wandered across her flat abdomen. Her body shuddered involentarily as his hand moved across her stomach, causing him to repeat the action, an eliciting the same response. 'God, she turns me on.' Un- Mountie like thoughts scattered through his brain and his hands and mouth continued south-wards. His tongue discovering her secret flesh, dipping into the very core of her, tasting her, her body spasmed again and she let out a juddering sigh. She grabbed his hair and pulled him almost violently up to her level once more. 

"I'm so in love with you, Benton. Leave me again and I'll die." 

"I'm never... will never leave you." he caught her lips. 

"Then make love to me Ben, I need to feel you inside me... now." 

"One minute." he scrambled round the floor and grabbed the foil packet from his pants and tore it open. 

"Precautions hey?" she smiled mocking him slightly. 

"I love you." was his serious reply as he rolled the condom on. 

She answered him by pulling him down on top of her and pressing her lips to his. "Then show me... show me." 

His body covered hers, he slid into her as if sliding home, she opened her legs wider, accepting him willingly, putting her hands on his back, arching her back up to meet him. He moved again and again, faster and faster until finally he screamed out. 

"Victoria!" 

"Benton!" 

***** 

"Hey you!" her face greeted him as he journey into consciousness. 

"Hi beautiful." he brushed a hand over her arm, "And I thought last night was a dream." 

"It was... a dream come true." she smiled at the man she loved. 

"Beth?" Ben sprang into full alertness. 

"...is fine, I slipped back into the room after you were asleep and gave Mrs. Fernandez fifty bucks to stay 'til morning." 

Ben relaxed. "Thank God for you.." 

"And for you *and* for Mrs. Fernandez." She said, kissing his nose. 

"Amen." 

"Breakfast." she jumped from the bed and pulled on the clothes she had been wearing the previous night. 

"Indeed, I'm starving." Ben said jumping out of the bed, he wrapped his arms round her round the neck and kissed her full on the mouth. 

"Later." she said after a short while. "Food now, I'll go and get Beth ready." 

"Give me two seconds and I'll come with you. " he said pulling on his jeans. 

***** 

Beth was still asleep when they entered the room. Mrs. Fernandez gave them a knowing smile as she left the room. Neither of them minded. 

Tor shook Beth's shoulder gently, "Rise and shine." Beth stirred and stretched. "Come on sleepy head, breakfast time. " Beth smiled at her and spread her arms as she reached out towards her mother. Tor hugged her automatically, lifting her from the bed in the process. Placing her on the ground, she put her hand on her back and ushered her gently towards the bathroom. "Wash your face and brush your teeth, I'll be in in a second to give you a hand." 

Beth trotted towards the bathroom, Ben spread his arms round Tor's waist and kissed the back of her neck, Tor squirmed slightly. "Do you never give up?" She asked turning round to face him. 

He kissed her briefly on the lips, "Not in your life time. " His grin gained a wicked twist as his lips found hers once more. 

"Well..." *kiss* "Some of us...." *kiss* "have respons-...." *kiss* "-abilities...." She made a run for the bathroom. 

**** 

After a class one breakfast, three stuffed people climbed into Tor's car. The trip into Chicago was uneventful. Tor dropped Ben off at his apartment and drove the short distance home. 

Tor was pulling the last of their stuff from the trunk when someone jogged up behind her. Startled, she dropped the bag and turned to face them. 

"Ben! God... You scared the living daylights out of me.. what are you doing here?" 

"Well.... I... um... was sat at home, and after I had read the same page in my book for the fifth time I decided it was no good I would *have* to come and see you." 

"Oh I see, taking liberties now, are you?" 

" Well...err...no...I'm sorry.... if you don't want me here I'll go." 

"Ben, I'm teasing you, truth be known, I was already starting to miss you." 

He pulled her towards him, just holding her body close to his. "You don't know how much I've wanted this to happen, God... I thought I'd lost you for good." 

"Ben, I needed time, for five years I thought you were just some really, really good looking creep, who tricked me .. when I was incredibly vunerable. When I finally found out that, in fact, who you said you were *was* who you *actually* were, it took a while for my mind to sort it all out... I'm not making much sense I know... but the hate, anger and resentment that took five years to build up could not be undone in five minutes." 

"Understood." he said, lifting the bag she had dropped and taking her hand he led her towards the apartment. 

**** 

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Tor and Ben had unpacked all the stuff and were sitting chatting over a pot of tea in her large kitchen/dining area. 

"I wouldn't want to intrude." 

"Look, " Tor said getting slightly impatient, "I didn't ask if you wanted to intrude I asked if you wanted to stay for dinner. DO - YOU \- WANT - TO - STAY - FOR DINNER? " 

"What is it?" Ben asked smiling slightly. 

"Frozen meatloaf." 

"Aren't you going to thaw it out first?" Ben grinned. 

"No." Tor spoke oozing sarcasm from every pore. 

"Sounds wonderful!" Ben retorted. 

Tor threw a wet dish towel at him and they both burst into a fit of giggles. 

Beth wandered into the kitchen and climbed on to Benton's knee as if she was scaling Everest. "Daddy, are you staying for tea?" Fueling Ben and Tor's laughter, and as Tor creased up on the floor, Ben hugged his little girl to him. 

"It would appear so." Ben added when he was able once again to string a sentence together. 

"Oh good, 'cos then you can tell me a story, you tell much better stories than books do." 

"Thank you kindly, Beth, and yes I will tell you a story if you are very good and go straight to bed without any arguements. 

Ben looked thoughtful, cocking her head to one side. "Perhaps the story's not such a good idea..." 

Tor smiled at Ben and he went across the kitchen. "Anything I can do to help?" 

"Can you stir?" 

"It's one of my areas of abiding interest." Ben smiled slightly to himself and then shook his head. "Actually, on second thoughts, I think it would be better if I didn't stir... " 

Tor gave Ben a puzzled look but said, "Could you set the table, then?" 

"OK." 

"Shall we have candle light?" Tor asked reaching onto the top shelf for some candles. 

"No." Ben's reply was a little too short, but seeing the look in Ben's eyes, Tor decided not to push the issue.She put the candles away once more. 

**** 

"....And with that Chin'kuk lifted his pack onto his back and walked off into the moonlight. He walked and walked and walked. Thousands of miles, he walked through the ice and newly fallen snow, across the tundra.." 

"What's tundra?" 

"A treeless plain with permanently frozen subsoil.... can I continue?" 

Beth nodded. 

"Umm across the tundra, but he never found what he searched for. You see, you can't find home by travelling but rather by staying in one place long enough for it to find you..." 

"Why didn't he go back?" Concern spread all over the little girl's face. 

"He was too proud." 

"Wouldn't his Mummy and Daddy want him home?" 

"Of course, but he wanted to strike out on his own. He didn't understand that home wasn't made of a place but more of the people in that place." 

"Like you and Mummy?" 

"That's right." 

"Why don't you live here with us then. Is this not your home?" For a five year old, her insight was amazing. 

"Good question." Tor appeared at the doorway. "Why don't you live here with us Ben?" An invitation? A question? Ben couldn't tell. 

"I..er... ummm... wasn't invited." 

"Beth, would you like it if Daddy lived with us?" 

The little girl considered this 'Matter of State' and nodded her head one single, decisive time. 

"Well then, Daddy and I will have a talk about it, shall we? If you go to sleep very quickly." 

Beth nodded and threw herself at the pillows and closed her eyes, making a weak effort at pretending to be asleep. Her parent's kissed her 'good night' and left the room. 

**** 

"Well? We know what Beth thinks, You know what I think, the only question mark hangs over your head... So Ben? How do you feel about moving in?" Tor sat next Ben on the sofa, feet curled under her. 

"It's a big step." 

"Yes it is... But are you going to go it alone forever or are you going to make a move?" 

He reached out for her and pulled her towards him so that her head rested on his chest, arms wrapped tightly round her. "I feel so comfortable here. It feels natural, right..." He paused not knowing if to continue. 

"Ben spit it out, what is it you want to tell me?" 

"It's just so different than ... well, than it was with... her. She scared me, excited me, Go I was *so* frightened of being with her, but just of terrified of losing her. BUT.. with you... with you it's so different. Everytime I'm with you I'm not sure whether to laugh o---" 

"Oh thanks a lot!" Tor interjected smiling. 

"Can I just finish, this is really hard for me to..." 

"I'm sorry." She reached up and wiped away the solitary tear that had made it half way down his cheek "Carry on ... Please." 

"Whether I should laugh," he continued, " Or just hold you in my arms... so tight." he squeezed her as if to emphasise the point. "Oh I don't know, with you, it's as if I don't have to put on an act be 'polite' or anything. I've never felt like that before. Dad expected me to be brave." He gave a wry smile and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. "Geez, if he could see me now... Grandma and Pa.. they expected so much, Victoria always had an ulterior motive and Ray... well Ray just expects me to be Canadian.Since Mum..." ,he took a deep breath, "Since Mum died, it's just not been the same... but with you it's like.. Oh I don't know it's just better... I'm not making much sense.." 

"You make perfect sense." She turned her face towards his and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you, thank you for telling me all that... You do know what you've just described to me, don't you?" 

Ben shook his head. 

"Home." 

"Oh." 

"Come home, Ben." 

He kissed her softly. "I'm not sure... I don't want it to be spoilt. I spoil everything." 

"You think I'm going to let you spoil what we've both worked *so* hard to get back?" 

"And we have got it back haven't we?" 

"Back and better... we *know* each other now... What we had before was oh I'm no good with words, lust, I suppose, is the best I can come up with. Now I really feel we have something a bit more than that... Come home Ben, please... I need you." 

"I need you too, so much it scares me." 

"Stop being afraid, Ben. It's OK to need someone... I'm not going anywhere. You know Ben, you come across as this strong indestructible guy without a care in the world but really you have one hell of an insecurity complex... Come home Ben." 

"Yes." 

"You will?" 

"I already have." 

"Thank you. I love you." 

"I love you too... so much." 

**** 

Ben stirred, Tor was working nights, and he was sprawled across the entire bed. Something tugged on the sleeve of his red thermals. He opened a solitary eye and turned towards the source of the distraction. Beth stood in front of him, bottom lip trembling ominously. 

"What's up?" 

"Bad dream." 

"What about?" 

"Monster." 

"Where was he?" 

"Under my bed, he tried to bite my toes and I ran away." 

"Shall I go and see if I can find him?" 

Beth shook her head. 

"Why not?" 

"He'll get you too." 

"Oh he can't get me - I'm a Mountie." 

"He's a Mountie eating monster." 

"He is?" 

"Uh hu." 

"Well it looks like you'd better sleep here tonight doesn't it? " 

A smile quickly restored its place on her face, and she nodded enthusiastically. He lifted the covers and she snuggled into his side, her head on his chest. Her arms stretched round his torso. He smiled. He'd never felt quite like this before. It was a wonderful feeling. He laid one arm protectively across her back. She was part of him and he would never let anyone harm her. 

**Three hours later** 

Tor shut the door as quietly as she could and went straight to the bedroom. Ben was flat on his back, Beth's body was spread over his, her tiny arms clinging to him as if for dear life. She slipped into an oversized t shirt and opened the dresser drawer. She pulled out a polaroid camera and took a couple of snaps, smiling to herself as she watched them develop. They looked so perfect together. She put the camera and the photos back in the drawer and climbed into bed. She kissed them both gently so not to wake them and fell quickly to sleep. 

****27th Precinct**** 

"Hey Benny!" Ray Vecchio greeted his old friend. Ben lowered himself into the chair opposite his desk. 

"Hi Ray." 

"So how's playing house?" 

"Great." The grin cut his face in half. 

"Hey Ben. "Ray's face sobered. "have you heard?" 

"Heard what?" 

"She's out.. on bail." 

"Who?" Ben's brain clicked into gear and realisation dawned. 

"Victoria." Both men mouthed the word together. 

"When?" Ben asked. 

"Three days ago... Some judge decided she'd changed... got herself together, and wasn't a flight risk. Where do they find these guys?" 

"I wonder when she'll appear." Bens thoughts whirled. 

"She won't be seen for dust." 

"I'm not so sure, you must remember the last time." 

"Oh she wouldn't be *that* stupid." 

"Oh she won't be stupid, she never was, was she... Revenge is sweet." 

****The hospital**** 

Tor scurried down the corridor, white coat flapping. 

"Carter, CARTER!" 

"Hi Tor." 

"Hi look, I need you to do me a favour." 

"Sure... You OK?" 

"Yes...well... no. Anne's just rang.. she's got a flat. She's not going to be able to pick Beth up. I can't get past that moron at the consulate and school was out fifteen minutes ago. Could you hold my pager for me whilst I pick her up? Please?" 

"Yeah no trouble, it's pretty, you know the 'q' word we don't mention at the moment." 

"Thanks I'll be back as soon as I can." 

"No problem." 

****The school steps**** 

"So sorry I'm late." 

"Hi, is she in here?" Tor spoke to the teacher at the door. 

"No she's gone." 

Tor heaved a sigh of relief. "So Ben got the message then?" 

"Ben?" 

"Her father, he picked her up?" 

"No." 

"What do you mean 'no'?" 

"Your sister picked her up." 

"I don't *have* a sister." 

"I beg your pardon." 

Tor's heart raced. "I - DON'T - HAVE - A - SISTER." 

"She said her name was Victoria and that I should tell you that she'd take her back to her place and not to worry about her because she would be well taken care of." 

"*MY* name is Victoria. Do you not have records, or do you just think that my parents were *that* unoriginal?" The tone of her voice was sarcastic but the tears were all ready flowing freely down her face. "Phone the police. No I'll do it I can't trust you not to fuck that up too." She pushed past the woman and into the school. 

"I don't think that kind of language is really necessary." The teacher called after her - To say her tone was patronising, would have been a gross understatement. 

"Don't you? well I do. I'm going to have your head on a silver platter for this, I swear." Tor shouted down the corridor. 

**** 

"Detective Vecchio please.... Hi Ray, it's Tor... is Ben there?" 

"Hi Tor, yeah he's here, Ben phone, It's Tor."He covered the mouthpiece with his hand and continued in a whisper. "She sounds pretty upset." 

"Hi Tor, it's me." 

"Ben, she's got her." 

"Calm down, who's got who?" 

"That bitch has got our little girl." She spat the words out. 

"Victoria?" 

"Uh hu... what am I going to do..?" her sobs had become uncontrollable. 

"How'd it happen?" 

"Anna couldn't pick her up... She got a flat tyre, and I couldn't get past Turnbull to talk to you... Eventually I got Carter to take my bleep so I was late getting there and the teacher had let her take Beth. She said she was my sister Ben... Oh God... What are we going to do... I know what she did to you and Ray. God knows what she's capable of." 

"Where are you?" 

"The principle's office." 

"Don't move, I'm on my way." 

Ray had picked up the other extention and heard the second half of the conversation. He picked up his keys. 

"It's not fair, she's just got over the accident ... Oh God." 

Ray put his arm round Ben's shoulders, "We'll find her." 

"You're damn right we'll find her... and when we do... I swear I'll shoot that bitch." 

"Good and when you do, you can borrow my gun." 

**** 

"Tor." Ben said reaching for her, pulling her into his arms. 

"Ben! Thank God your here." 

Ben entered 'Mountie Mode' as he always did when faced with a difficult situation. 

"OK, we get a description of the woman. " Ben started. 

"If you take me to the station I'll find you a photograph." Ray commented. 

"We don't know it's her." 

"Huh, does the pope kiss runways? Ben it was her." Tor agreed with Ray. "How do we find her, she's got my baby, Geez, I must have been bad in a previous life." 

"Tor, calm down, we aren't going to find her with you in this state, I'm taking you home." 

"No I want to be there when you find her." 

"First things first. We check this all isn't a misunderstanding, we check she isn't already home." 

Tor nodded and the three friends climbed into Ray's fourth 1971 Buick Riviera. 

***** 

"Beth, BETH are you here?" Tor's desperate cry as she opened the apartment door was met with silence. Ben's arm was round her. He felt unable to help her. 

The red light was flashing on the answer phone. Ben pressed the retrieve button. 

"Well I've guessed you know who this is so I won't say my name, but needless to say we are having a good time aren't we Beth? Say something to you Mummy." Victoria's voice was unmistakeable to both Ben and Ray. Tor had never actually met her but knew exactly who it was. 

"Hello Mummy, " Beth was certainly not distressed. 

"So I'll be in contact soon. I feel I should warn you though that I should be amply rewarded for looking after her. It's time to cash in those bonds. Oh yes and no friends this time." The message ended. 

"Well that proves it." Tor's tears had dried and shock had set in. 

"Well first things first, never let it be said I'm not one to learn from my mistakes. We tell everyone. We tell the police, we tell Welsh, we tell Thatcher." Ben was quick to decide. 

"I'll tell Welsh, you deal with Thatcher. We will find her Tor." Ray touched her shoulder, "She won't get away with this." 

Ray went to pick up the phone. 

"Wait." Tor grabbed the handset from him and dialled three digits. And scribbled something on a piece of paper and quickly hung up the phone before handing it to Ray. 

"Good thinking ... 555 - 7767... I'm on it... It might not be the one you know?" 

" Worth a try though isn't it. It's not a number I know." 

"OK, I'll call Frannie." he picked up the handset and dialled a well known number. 

"Hello, Franchesca Vecchio's desk." 

"Frannie, it's me." 

"Did you find her, is she all right, was it a mistake?" 

"No 'fraid not. I got a phone number I wan't you to check out. 555 7767." 

"555 7767, OK I'll get on it now, Where are you? Tor's place? I'll hold on.. do it now." 

"OK." 

The three stood in silent thought. 

"Yeah I got it... It's a call box on the south side. " She realed off the stret names. 

Ray's face fell slightly. "It's a call box. Dead end." 

"Come on lets go." Ben fastened his coat. 

"Go where?" Ray asked. 

"The call box." 

"It's a call box Ben, it doesn't require you to sign in. What do you expect to find?" 

"You don't find if you don't look... This is my daughter Ray.... I have to try everything." 

"OK let's go." Ray pulled out his keys. 

**** 

The call box had two kids in it, phone held between both thier ears so they could both hear what was going on. 

"OUT." Ben opened the door and snapped the order at the teenagers, before removing the handset from them. Ray's mouth gaped, he'd never seen this reaction from Ben before. This was getting to him more than he was showing. Ben looked at the handset, sniffed and licked it. "*She* was here." 

"How do you know?" Tor asked. 

"Please don't ask me that." Ben gave Tor a look. 

'Yes he would know wouldn't he.' she thought. Tor's eyes scanned the floor. A small scrap of paper was screwed up in the corner. She bent slowly and picked it up. 

"What is it?" Ray asked. 

"Hang on." Tor smoothed it out. "It's a coaster. From 'Vetta's place.'" she flipped it over in her hands. The word 'Beth' could just be made out. Could it be that Beth was leaving them clues? 

"Good girl." Ben's thought were going to the same place. 

"She's her father's daughter all right." 

"OK Let's go." 

*** 

The diner was a rather dark and dingy place. 

"A woman was here. With a girl. Red sweater, black skirt. Probably carrying a blue back pack. " There was none of Ben's usual introduction. 

"Chicago PD." Ray added flashing his badge. 

The middle aged woman looked stunned. She remembered the pair, it wasn't as if she was over run with customers these days. "Yeah I remember them. Sat in the corner booth with a man." 

"A man?" Ray repeated. 

"Uh hu. Tall guy. Dark hair, not unlike the Mountie here." 

"Thank you kindly." Tor added as the two men ran to the booth. 

"Nothing." They searched the seats. 

"Look." Tor pointed to some graffiti written in pencil on the table. 'Beth was here.' 

"So it was definately her... but where now?" 

"I don't know." For once Ben was at a loss. 

"We wait. It's all we can do. Perhaps make some posters or something." Tor was clutching at straws. 

*** A motel somewhere in the outskirts of Chicago.*** 

"Can I have a drink please?" Beth asked Victoria. 

"I can't leave this room." 

"I could go and get it." Beth posed. 

"You really think I'm that stupid?" 

Beth didn't reply. No she didn't think she was that stupid but it was worth a try right. "But I'm thirsty." her intent to sound as annoying as possible. 

"All right... I'll go. You don't move." Victoria left the room, locking the door behind her. 

Beth made a dash for the phone... and dialled. She knew she didn't need to speak. Just two rings was all it would take. 

"What the fuck..." A man walked through the door and snatched the handset away before it even ringed once. He slammed it down. "You stupid little bitch." The man towered over her. 'He's going to hit me." Beth thought and shrank back away from him. 

"STEVEN!" She rushed across and grabbed his decending arm. "You don't lay a finger on her. You hear me. She is to come to no harm. NONE. You understand me. It's not her I have a score to settle with." 

"She was dialling home." 

"Yeah, was she... well, that's my fault I shouldn't of left her, should I. Here's your drink." 

Beth didn't cry. But she was so scared. She sipped the drink that she didn't really want. She had tried to follow her Dad's advice. 'Think clearly. Leave clues. Use everything you've got. Why wasn't it working? Why hadn't they found her yet. Have faith in the authorities, Beth, have faith.' She could hear his words as clearly as if he was in the room. 'Why did I go with her. She said she knew Mum and Anna and Dad. She knew lots about them... I was so wrong. Mum and Dad will be so mad when they find me.' A single tear ran down her cheek and she scraped it away quickly. No crying wouldn't solve anything, that at least she knew. 

***Three days later*** 

"Any news?" Tor grabbed Ben as he struggled through the door. Ben's shook his head. He hadn't shaved in days. Sleep was a long forgotten memory. He would give anything to have her back. 

Tor on the other hand was gromed well. The posters she had made were of professional quality. She had been to work. She had carried on life as normal. Only at home did she let it show through. She clung to the photo she had taken only a few days earlier. It was already looking dog eared. 

"How do you do it?" 

"Do what?" Beth asked. 

"Keep it together." 

"I have to Ben - for her." 

"You amaze me." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know... There's this song that kind of explains it... I remember hearing it on the radio a few years back, when I was back up north, the words kind of stuck in my head. I can't even remember who it was by but every time I see you it replays in my head. 

'I spoke about wings, you just flew.   
I wondered, I guessed and I tried, you just knew.   
I sighed and you swooned.   
I saw the cresent, you saw the whole of the moon.'" The Mountie sung the song to her. 

Tor smiled."It's by 'The Waterboys.' It's a British band, I think." 

"See. 'You just knew.'" 

"I don't think I ever swooned though." 

"I'd like to catch you if you did." Ben risked a smile back and hugged her to him. 

"You know I've got a copy of that song somewhere I'll dig it out for you someday if you like." 

Ben's face had set into the hard image that it had held for the past three days. 

Tor looked straight at him. "We will find her you know. " 

"You can count on it." 

The phone rang. Tor grabbed it. 

"Hello." she pressed the button on the tracing equiptment Ray had rigged up for them and switched the phone to speaker. 

"Hi there. So you want Beth back do you... Ransom...Umm well there's the 35000 dollars Ben did me out of and a bit more for my 'distress' shall we say .. oh whats a nice round figure. $100,000 I think . Yes that will do nicely. The shopping mall, next to the phone box. I figure you've been there. The second trach can on the left. One hour. You can leave it there and then you disappear. Ben's to come alone. Any cops and you get her back in little pieces." 

"When do we get her back?" 

"When you drop the money off." Victoria hung up. 

"Did you get a trace?" 

"Uh hu. Same phone box." 

"I've got that in my bank account. I'll have it within 20 minutes." Tor called the bank. 

***The Mall.*** 

Ben looked both ways, there was no one to be seen. He dropped the hold all in the trash can. He turned his back and walked away. 

***'Vetta's Place.*** 

Tor sat in 'her' booth, back to the door.. She had spent a lot of time there in the last three days. Somehow there she felt closer to Beth. She traced the words on the table. 'Beth was here.' She took the coaster that her coffee cup had been sat on and turned it over, half expecting to see her daughter's name. It wasn't there. The tears had been falling down. "Crying's not going to solve anything." She wiped them away. 'Vetta approached and waved the coffee pot in front of Tor and Tor silently pushed her cup towards her. She had become 'Vetta's best customer and always left a big tip. The odd top up and a kind ear was all she required. Tor had told 'Vetta the whole story, in parts over the last three days. 'Vetta had listened at first with disinterest, and then intrigue and then guilt. She should have stopped that woman when she had had the chance, but then she didn't know did she... 

The door opened and 'Vetta looked across the room. She kicked Tor's leg gently. Tor looked up, about to lay into her, but spotted the look on Vetta's face. Vetta nodded towards the door. Tor sneaked a look. She's never seen Victoria before but recognised her immediately from her photos, and what's more Beth was with her. Tor put a finger to her lips, indicating Vetta not to say anything. Vetta nodded and walked towards her new customers. 

"I don't know why you wanted to come back to this place... The food's awful, the service is worse. " 

"I like the thick shakes." Beth explained. 

"OK just one then we have to go." 

"OK you guys what can I get for you." 

"She want's a thick shake. And I'll have a glass of bottled water." 

Vetta smiled weakly at Victoria and went to get the order. Once Vetta was behind the counter Tor approached the other woman's table. They were sat so that Victoria could watch the door. And so that Beth could see Tor's approach. Tor held her finger to her lips, as a signal to Beth. Beth ignored her Mother's approach as best she could. 

"So we meet at last." 

Victoria spun round to face Tor. As she did so, Beth made a run for it and Vetta grabbed her placing her in safety behind the counter, before picking up the phone and making a quick call to the police. Victoria spun back but she was too late, Beth had moved quickly and was safe. 

"Who are you?" She said turning to face her name sake once more. 

"Victoria, nice to meet you Victoria.... well no, actually, it's not." 

"So you're her?" 

"Yes and you're *her*." Tor spoke with venom in her voice. "Why her? hey, why Beth, she never did anything to you, I could understand it if you went after Ben or even me... but Beth, Beth is really the innocent party here." 

"I had to find something to get at Ben. Something that would really hurt him. Beth was the obvious target. I never laid a finger on her. If you knew the amount of pain that man caused me over the years. Maybe you'd understand. I loved him, love him." 

"He left me pregnant and alone, and seemingly completely betrayed. You think *I* don't know what pain is? Huh? ... and I didn't do anything wrong. Not once did I think of getting 'revenge' On the other hand, you robbed a bank, and killed a man, or was it more. You framed not only Ben but his best friend too. You tried to ruin both their lives for doing nothing more than their jobs. And you profess to love him? You don't know the meaning of the word. You disgust me." 

The Riv skidded up outside. Ben and Ray ran into the diner. 

"Victoria. Victoria." Ben looked at each woman. 

"You know maybe you're right, maybe I never loved him. I never loved you." She opened her purse and pulled out a handgun, aiming it straight at Ben's chest, she fired. Ben ducked but he was too late. Ray drew his gun and fired. Victoria fell to the floor. 

Ignoring the other woman, Tor rushed to Ben's side. "Get an ambulance. GET A AMBULANCE.... quickly.." 

She grabbed his wrist, he's got a pulse. She extended his neck and checked his airway. Clear. She laid her cheek aginst his face and watched his chest rise and fall. Something wasn't quite right. The right side was rising and falling more than the left. She stuck her head directly on his chest ear, pressing close, his blood spreading across her cheek. 'No breath sounds.' She felt for his heart beat. 'Yes it's shifted.. Tension Pneumo#.' 

"I need a biro, a length of rubber tube, that off the OJ machine will do... and a bucket of water, oh and a sharp knife. Quickly. " she removed Ben's shirt in one tearing movement. 

"A biro?" 

"A ball point pen... a cheap one. and can someone find some alcohol... There's a liquor store across the street. " 

"I got some JD's right here. " Vetta produced a bottle. 

"That'll do nicely." As if by magic the other stuff appeared at her side. She pulled the insides out of the pen and dipped the plastic tube that was left, in the whisky, The knife went the same way and then she sloshed the liquid over the top half of his chest. She made to cut into the Mountie's chest. "Ben, if you can hear me this is going to hurt like hell. " 

And as the knife cut in, Ben did indeed let out a slight scream, but quickly passed out. The knife worked it's way between his ribs and she finished the job with a finger. As the ambulance drew up outside she got a satisfying hiss and placed the plastic tube from the pen into the hole she created."Have you got some tape?" She asked as the paramedic ran through the door. He handed her a roll from his pocket and she taped the pen onto the rubber hose, after emersing the other end through the bucket of water. Blood flowed down the clear hose "Can I borrow your 'scope?" The paramedic handed the stethoscope which hung round his neck to the doctor. "Good air entry both sides... Let's move him quickly... he's lost a lot of blood...Keep that bucket low." 

"What about her?" Ray asked. 

"Oh yeah." Tor went to the other woman and checked her pulse. "Jesus, she's a tough nut, yeah I got a slight pulse. Heart sounds aren't that hot though... muffled. Damn, she's slipping away from me. You guys get that EKG over here and I need at least 3 of the biggest gauge needles you've got quickly please and as much epi# as you carry... and leave me a couple of bags of blood expander#, whatever you've got.. Thank you... Leave her to me and you guys take him, call another ambulance. If you let him go I'll kill you. Ray would you take Beth and go with him. Please." 

"What about her?" Ray asked concerned about leaving Tor alone with a vicious criminal. 

"I'll deal with her, she ain't going anywhere. I doubt she's going to make it anyway." 

Ray took Beth's hand from Vetta's and lead her out of the restaurant into the ambulance. 

Tor ripped off Victoria's clothes and wired her to the EKG. "Sinus rhythm, a bit tachy. No pulse. Jesus, it's not my day. Tamponade.#" She spoke aloud as she always did in this kind of situation. It was a habit she'd aquired working in the ER over the years. It made sure everyone knew what she was thinking and what she was going to do. It also helped her to think. She sighed. She hated doing this procedure blind. But there was no x ray department here. She fastened one of the EKG leads to the large needle the paramedics had left for her and once again was liberal in splashing the alcohol about. "You." she pointed at Vetta."If the EKG changes at all you tell me immediately, scream anything, I just have to know." She settled herself, wiped the sweat and blood from her brow with her sleeve and straddled across the unconscious body and placed the needle in the 'V' where her ribs met at the bottom of her breast bone. Tor took a deep breath and went for it. She plunged the needle into her body, pointing it upwards and backwards towards her heart, keeping half an eye herself on the monitor she advanced the needle slowly. She was met with a rush of blood from the back of the needle which covered her clothes. Tor watched the EKG and felt for a pulse. Yes - it was back. Tor dared to take a breath. "Where the hell is that ambulance?" She Placed an IV canula expertly into one arm and had trouble with the second. Sighing, she tried again, this time in her leg. Success. She hung two bags of fluid from the table and set up the drips. She hadn't got her this far to let her die. 

The flashing lights drew nearer. The two medics rushed in with a gurney. "Hey Tor! " 

"Hey," Tor replied as they loaded her onto the trolley. " Let's move on this one. I've drained a tampanade but she ain't out of the woods yet. You guys know how Ben is?" 

"Good job! He's come round all ready apparently, talk of the hospital. What is that guy.. Superman?" 

" I don't know. Maybe he is... Just as long as he's forgotten about Lois Lane." Tor smiled with relief. 

They loaded the unconscious form into the ambulance and were whisked away. 

***A beige room in the hospital.*** 

"Hey." Tor walked towards his bed, Beth held her hand and hid behind her, frightened about what she might see. When she saw Ben was in one piece still she ran up to him and leaped at him, throwing her arms round his neck. 

"What a greeting! I can't tell you how good it is to see you...Hey Beth.. watch my side. .. it's a bit tender." 

"Sorry." Beth shifted her position to avoid Ben's side and kissed him on the cheek. Ben put his arm round her and gave her a slight squeeze before he turned and addressed Tor. 

"Hey." 

"Hey...How are you feeling?" She bent and kissed him. 

"I'm OK. I hear you saved my life." 

"Yeah and look what they did to my handy work!" The improvised #chest drain had been replaced by the more standard tube. 

Ben laughed and stopped as quickly as he started. "Please don't make me laugh it really hurts." 

"Sorry." 

"I hear you saved ..her." 

"Umm... I had to Ben, what was I supposed to do let her die. That would make me as bad as her. It would've been unethical and I know I couldn't've lived with the guilt. I did the only thing I could. I did what you would've done in the same situation." 

"Hey, hey,hey... I'm not critisizing... I just think it was an incredibly amazing thing to do. And as for me doing the same thing... I'm not so sure I would have done." 

"You know you would. " 

"I wish I could say that with any confidence." 

"I can..." 

" So...Beth!" 

"Uh hu.... Are you OK Daddy..?" 

"I'm a bit sore but I'm going to be fine. You know, I'm incredibly proud of you." 

"Why, I thought you'd be cross." 

"Cross why?" Tor was confused. 

"I went with the stranger. I made a mistake." 

Ben smiled. "Believe me, it's a mistake I would've made as well, if it hadn't been for your Uncle Ray... and he had to shoot me so I wouldn't go. No, I'm very proud. You didn't lose your head. You left a trail, you saved yourself." 

Beth smiled. "Which ones did you find?" 

"The one in the phone booth...." 

"Oh that was the first one I left." 

"You left more than one? How many did you leave?" 

"About fifty I think. Over the three days." 

"That many?" 

"Well it took a while. I didn't know what else to do." 

"You did good." Tor held her hand. 

"Did she hurt you?" Ben asked, the concern was all over his face. 

"No. The man, Steven, he was going to when I tried to phone you but... she stopped him. She looked after me. She didn't hurt me." 

Both her parents gave a sigh of relief. 

Ray swung round the door. "Hey Benny, Tor... How's it going Beth?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "Well this time she's going away for like - ever. We got her for murder, attempted murder, kidnapping, extracting money by deception and I'm sure me and Louise can dig up some more charges before we're through... and look what I've got." Ray handed over a familiar hold all. The money was all there. 

"How?" Was all Tor could think of to say. 

"Well let's just say Victoria isn't the most faithful of people. She ratted like mad on her accomplice as soon as she was round enough to speak. We picked him up 20 minutes ago. He still had the money with him... So they're both going away for a long time." 

"I can't say I'm sorry." Ben spoke. 

"Just promise me one thing Ray." Tor pleaded. 

"Sure what?" 

"That you warn us to leave the country before she gets out." 

"No problem.. no problem." 

"So do you think, Ben.. It might be possible for us to get through an entire day without something dramatic happening." 

Ray gave a fake laugh. "With this guy around? I doubt it." 

And something told Tor he was right. 

THE END. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Notes- (Kind of Glossary of Medical terms I have used.) 

#- Pneumothorax-air in chest cavity as there is a hole in the lung. A tension Pneumothorax is where the air is trapped out of the lung (there is a valve like injury so that air can leave the hole in the lung but no re enter it)so that there just gets to be more and more air outside the lung. (Nasty) Requires surgical intervention - 

ie a - 

#a chest drain which is what Tor cobbled together with the ball point and the tubing... Yes it has been done IRL... ) A tube into the pleural cavity(Space between the lung and chest wall) wich lets the air out. 

# Tampanade is a condition where the sac around the heart (aka pericardium) fills with fluid - usuallyblood. This makes it impossible for the heart to beat, although the EKG/ECG appears normal (this is known as EMD (electro mechanical dissociation which is seen in a few other conditions as well as tampanade). 

#EPI- Short for epinephrine (adrenaline to the older Brits out there) It is the drug that you give to get some ones heart to beat faster/ stronger in emergency/ arrest situations.(It's a natural chemical we all have in our bodies.. Just think of how you feel 1/2 an hour before an exam or job interview and you know exactly what it does... It produces that feeling. 

#Blood expander- Does exactly what it says (British ones are called gelifusin and haemacel.(Sory don't know the US ones.) Just makes blood go further and is used in patients who have lost a lot. 


End file.
